<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【最王】南北半球 by Enceladus_0310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852731">【最王】南北半球</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310'>Enceladus_0310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写在前面：<br/>1.这种算是扶她吗www总之技术性扶她警告<br/>2.ooc预警</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【最王】南北半球</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　最原终一不喜欢早起，要说他偷懒还是赖床都可以，总之他不喜欢早起。<br/>　　然而今天他破天荒地很早就醒来了，究其原因，应该是昨晚他睡得不是很安稳的缘故。他昨晚一直在做噩梦，总觉得梦里有什么奇怪的东西在追着他跑，好像是一只紫色的章鱼，总之睡了一觉就像没有睡一样。<br/>　　古人说，一日之计在于晨，早点起来会有好事，不过对于最原来说大概只有坏事。<br/>　　他醒来的时候，一睁开眼便看到那只黑白色块的熊站在他床边。这只熊平常就一脸奸诈，今天它看起来更加奸诈了。<br/>　　“Good morning！”<br/>　　最原不想理它，他不动声色地瞟了一眼墙上挂钟的位置，然而挂钟并不在那里，他又瞟了一眼床头柜，那儿有个不起眼的小闹钟，它的指针正愉快地指向六点的位置。<br/>　　可见这里并不是他的房间，这里是哪里？自己是什么时候被搬到这里的？为什么完全没有感觉？难道是昨天晚餐里加了安眠药吗？这只熊到底想做什么……<br/>　　“唔……”<br/>　　一阵轻声的呻吟将他的思绪拉回了现实，这时他才发现自己身边还有个人躺着，他微微泛紫的头发凌乱地铺在枕头上，就像这人平时的作风。<br/>　　「啊，紫色的章鱼……」<br/>　　奇怪的想法从脑中一闪而过。<br/>　　注意到自己在胡思乱想，最原使劲摇了摇头将这些东西从脑中扫了出去，轻咳一声推推身边的人，开口道：“王马君，醒醒，王马君。”<br/>　　“唔、唔姆姆……好烦……”<br/>　　好似理所当然，王马把最原的手拍开，转了个身想继续睡。<br/>　　不过最原不能让他继续这么睡下去，有很多问题需要问他，所以最原捧起他的脸颊凑近说道：“王马君，我知道你在装睡，在不起来我就……唔？！”<br/>　　没等最原说完，身下的人便一把搂住了他的脖子，将他已经凑得很近的双唇进一步拉向自己，毫不犹豫地啃了上去，灵活的舌撬开他的唇齿，牵起他生涩的软舌与之共舞。<br/>　　“呜、哈啊……不、王……”<br/>　　“喂！！”就在一切的发展顺理成章、水到渠成之际，被无视了的黑白熊发出了生气的声音，“再无视我我就直播你们接下去做的事！”<br/>　　“切！”<br/>　　无论有多么开放，王马也还没到想在大庭广众地注视下做爱的地步，他语气不善地开口道：“怎么？你弄出这么多事不是想让我们做这种事？”<br/>　　“你说得也没错……”<br/>　　听到黑白熊的话，最原头皮都要炸了，他知道这头熊一定不是随便说说的，他紧张地喊道：“什么叫说得也没错！你们这个是违法行为！”<br/>　　“最原君，不要这么害羞嘛，这都是玫瑰色的校园性活的一部分，你要懂得享受~”<br/>　　最原刚想抗议，便看到黑白熊不知道从哪里掏出来了两件布料一眼看起来就很少的水手裙。<br/>　　“你不会想……”<br/>　　“真不愧是超高校级的侦探，一眼就看出来了。”<br/>　　“我可以拒绝吗？”<br/>　　“可以，不过换成这件~”<br/>　　这时候它拿出来的一件衣服看起来布料更加少，似乎是件泳衣，但怎么看都只有两根绳子，大概只能遮住重要部位，这衣服真的有人穿？<br/>　　“哇偶~小最原，我觉得这件挺好的！”<br/>　　“你闭嘴。”<br/>　　“那么，你怎么选择呢？”<br/>　　“我可以一个都不选吗？”<br/>　　“那真是太遗憾了，看起来你们只能在这里饿肚子了。”说着，黑白熊一脸失望地想要转身离开。<br/>　　“什么意思？”<br/>　　“字面意思，呜噗噗噗～不穿女装就出不去的房间！”<br/>　　“……这是非法拘禁。”<br/>　　突然黑白熊的脸凑了过来，凑的很近甚至可以看见它的布料上的织纹，它阴着脸说：“不被发现就不是犯罪了！”<br/>　　“哒哈～真是标准犯罪分子的发言～”<br/>　　“你的目的是什么？别说只是想让我们穿女装。”<br/>　　“呜噗噗噗～就是想让你们穿女装。”黑白熊晃晃悠悠走到门口，转过头，邪恶的那一边脸正好对着最原，它奸笑着说道：“即使我有别的目的，结果也不会变，你不穿就出不去哦～”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　没等最原再次提问，黑白熊便开门一溜烟逃走了。<br/>　　落锁的声音和广播一同响起。<br/>　　“那边是一些化妆品，想让自己美美的可以使用哦～期待着你们的水手服，呜噗噗噗～”<br/>　　※<br/>　　“这不是很合适嘛～”<br/>　　最原一脸便秘地看着镜子里的自己，此刻王马正哼着小曲为他梳着头发，毋庸置疑是柔顺的长发。<br/>　　“我觉得这样还是不行的……”<br/>　　“哪里不行？只是头发长了点，睫毛再长了点，皮肤再白了点，一点都没变嘛！还是小最原，毕竟小最原长着一张女人脸……生气了？我可是在夸奖你哦～好啦！大美女诞生！”<br/>　　“你好像很开心？”<br/>　　“自己的恋人变得这么漂亮，我当然很开心咯，你看我女朋友的胸这么丰满～”<br/>　　说着王马捏上了最原的胸，丰满的胸部从水手服极低的领口呼之欲出。<br/>　　听王马说需要追求极致的逼真，他们甚至用上了假胸，当然这个过程中最原眼神中似乎失去了光泽。<br/>　　“王马君，捏硅胶手感就这么好吗？”<br/>　　“小最原你就是这样没情趣才找不到女朋友的！”<br/>　　“我觉得我跟女朋友不需要这种情……啊！？？”<br/>　　突然间，最原感到有一阵酥麻的电流沿着神经冲向大脑，给他带来了不同的快感。<br/>　　“诶？这是什么……呜！王马，快停……哈、有什么不对……啊！”<br/>　　“尼嘻嘻，有什么不对的啊？小最原……”<br/>　　王马妩媚的声音出现在耳边，呼吸的气流挠得最原心猿意马。<br/>　　突然，背后传来了温暖又柔软的触觉，紧紧地贴在他裸露的背后，他气息不稳地开口道：“那个……王马、哈啊……胸……”<br/>　　“什么？小最原果然是DT……嗯！呢～”王马此刻的声音也没有了之前的余裕，他似在忍耐快感，继续挑逗道：“你之前不是说这是假胸吗？硅胶的感觉、嗯、就这么好吗？”<br/>　　“我不是这个意思……啊！”<br/>　　“那是什么意思啊～”说着王马一只手伸手抚上了最原早已抬头的分身。<br/>　　原本就穿着松垮垮的丁字裤，勉强将分身包住，而此刻这种欲盖弥彰的遮挡早已包不住它，勃起的分身从上面露出来，将原本就很短的裙子顶起，裙下风光一览无余，从镜中看更是香艳无比。<br/>　　“小最原……好可爱……”<br/>　　王马将最原一边的领口拉下，露出丰满的胸部，原本人工制作粉色的乳珠此刻仿佛是他原本的器官，已充血挺立，渴求他人的抚摸。<br/>　　“哈啊……哈啊……呜！王马、君……不……嗯！”<br/>　　最原接受着从未感受过的快感，上下的刺激让他不知所措，双唇微启，没有来得及咽下的津液缓缓从嘴角流出，弄脏了衣襟。<br/>　　“呼……”<br/>　　王马也是男人，自己恋人如此香艳的表情就在面前，如何还能忍耐？<br/>　　他跨坐在最原的腿上，将过短的水手服上衣撩起，露出他微微凸起只手可握小巧的胸部。<br/>　　“小最原，你看，它已经这么兴奋了哦，不想做点什么吗？”<br/>　　最原透过朦胧的双眸，看见了眼前两颗发红成熟的小樱桃，毫不犹豫舔了上去，灵巧的舌尖在它附近打转，轻轻吮吸，发出了色情的啧啧声。<br/>　　“哈啊……啊！哈啊！小最原，好舒服，好舒服……”<br/>　　王马情不自禁地抱住眼前的人的脑袋，将自己的胸部往他的面前送。<br/>　　因为他不断靠近，他们耸立的分身也紧紧地贴在了一起，相互摩擦产生更为强烈的快感，不一会儿顶端便流出了些许液体。<br/>　　最原追寻着快感将手伸向戏下面，上下撸动起来。<br/>　　“嗯！啊！小、小最原，太、太快了……就要、就要射……”<br/>　　“哈呼……哈……我也……”<br/>　　“小最原……”<br/>　　王马捧起最原的脸颊，轻轻舔舐他嘴角的津液，他的舌毫无阻拦一路向上直达他的双唇，轻轻叩开了他的牙关。最原柔软的舌尖小心翼翼地触碰着对方，随着他的邀请与引导，逐渐与之纠缠在一起。<br/>　　他们手中的动作没有停歇，胸部也紧紧地贴在一起，胸前的茱萸相互摩擦带来更为强烈的快感。<br/>　　“嗯～～～”<br/>　　突然一阵抽搐后，他们登上了顶端，乳白色的液体弄脏了他们的衣服，但没人会在意。<br/>　　王马无力地靠在最原身上，不停地喘息。<br/>　　可没过多久，他的体力还没恢复，便又感到下面有什么坚硬的东西抬起了头。<br/>　　“尼嘻嘻，小最原可真是童贞啊，这么快就回复精神了？”说到这里，他停顿了一下，瞟了眼满脸通红的恋人，心情大好道：“接下来要不要试试别的更加有趣的事呢？”<br/>　　说着王马在他面前张开双腿，露出了更为隐秘的花园。<br/>　　“如果是小最原的话，做什么都是可以，没有骗你哦～”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>